Fan:Bagradramon
Bagradramon Bagradramon is a Digimon whose name and design are derived "Bagra Dramon". It is a Hybrid DigiXros of Leroy, DarknessBagramon, Apocalymon, and Guardiamon. It has bald Leroy's head, with Bagramon's red horns, DarkKnightmon-style left horn, large red draconic wings for its upper wings and a jet wings for its lower wings, a long, skeletal-looking cybernetic right arm with a matching clawed right leg, MetalTyrannomon-looking jaw and tail, its body is covered in black, green, silver and gold armor modeled after DarknessBagramon. The right half of his face is covered in a skeletal metallic mask with a yellow reptilian eye attached to it. It has Apocalymon's DNA-shaped chains and pyramid shapes on its back. It has DarkKnightmon-style left arm with Machinedramon-style hand and claws. Attacks * }}: Fires the laser beam from its right palm. *'Treachery Boogie Flame' *'Snake-fire Eye Blast': Releases its fathomless power from the green reptilian eyes in its chest, transforming all of its surroundings into nothingness. *'Copied Attacks' **'Dragon Breath-tonic Fire': Transforms a claw into Dorbickmon's upper body, which fires its Dragon Breath-tonic Fire attack. **'Dual Tomahawk Boomerang': Transforms a claw into Olegmon's upper body, which attacks with its Dual Tomahawk Boomerang. **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. **'Arrow of Apollo': Transforms a claw into Apollomon's upper body, which attacks with its Arrow of Apollo. **'Turbulence Arrow': Transforms a claw into Zamielmon's upper body, which attacks with its Turbulence Arrow. **'Tanegashima': Transforms a claw into Tactimon's upper body, which attacks with its Tanegashima. *'Spiral Spear': Accumulates electric energy to fires a electric spear-shaped blade of energy from its arm module. *'Dragon Fire': Transforms its right arm into Machinedramon's right arm and drills it into the opponent. *'Hyper Pulse': Concentrates and fires a beam of electric energy from its chest. Bagradramon (DarknessBagramon) Bagradramon (DarknessBagramon) is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Bagra Dramon. It is the digixrosed form of DarknessBagramon, Apocalymon, and Guardianmon, with DarknessBagramon in control of the Xros. It has a long cape. Attacks *'Eternal Darkmare' Bagradramon Deadly Mode Bagradramon Deadly Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Bagra Dramon". It is the DigiXros of Bagradramon, Reloy, Leroy's clones, Reloy's clones, and the army of Troopmon, Chikurimon, Pteramon, Bulbmon, Mammothmon, Sealsdramon, Tankmon, Minotarumon, MetalTyrannomon, Mekanorimon, Gorillamon, DarkTyrannomon, Rhinomon, Triceramon, Tuskmon, Coralmon, BlackGuardromon, Gizumon AT, and Gizumon XT. Attacks *'Hell's Death Claw' *'Magma Boogie Ray' Bagradramon Darkness Mode (Elemental Generals + Whispered) Bagradramon Darkness Mode (Elemental Generals + Whispered) is the DigiXros of deleted data of five Elemental Generals and Whispered, with the accidental absorption of revived Shoutmon, Beelzemon, Olegmon, and Apollomon. Bagradramon Darkness Mode (Dorbickmon + NeoLeomon + Zamielmon + Tidalmon Darkness Mode + GrandisVolcamon + Apollomon Whispered) Bagradramon Darkness Mode (Dorbickmon + NeoLeomon + Zamielmon + Tidalmon Darkness Mode + GrandisVolcamon + Apollomon Whispered) is the DigiXros of all five Elemental Generals and Whispered. It has the face, neck, and upper jaw of Dorbickmon, the fangs of NeoLeomon, the left arm of Zamielmon, the tail of Tidalmon Darkness Mode, the right arm of GrandisVolcamon with its chest as the shoulder, and the crest and left arm of Apollomon Whispered. Venom Virus Venom Virus is a Digital Lifeform whose name name and design are derived from "Venom" and "Virus". Venom Viruses are reptilian familiar spirits to Bagradramon, which are brought forth in an inexhaustible supply, and naturally prefer the life energy of Digimon. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Stub